It is well known to use male and female gibs to form dove tail joints to slidably attach one tool element to another. While this structure readily facilitates the linear adjustment of one of the elements with respect to the other, it poses problems in regard to the clamping of the elements together in a desired position. It is known to provide an adjustment screw rotatably attached to one of the elements and threadingly engaging the other to facilitate their mutual adjustment and to hold them in position once they are adjusted. However, vibrations imparted to the elements in their normal usage will usually cause the adjustment screw to rotate, thereby altering the respective positions of the elements.
It is also known to utilize clamping screws engaging one of the elements and bearing against the other. However, due to the clearances necessary to allow the elements to slide with respect to one another, such clamping screws typically raise one of the elements with respect to the other, it poses problems in regard to the clamping of the elements together in a desired position.
It is also known to utilize clamping screws engaging one of the elements and bearing against the other. However, due to the clearances necessary to allow the elements to slide with respect to one another, such clamping screws typically raise one of the elements out of contact with the broad, bottom surface of the dove tail groove and place undue stresses on the angled sides formed by the gibs. When utilized in tools which must operate under severe load conditions, the useful life of the tool elements can be markedly reduced by such stresses.
Clamping screws entering the elements laterally must bear against one of the angled sides forming the gibs and, therefore, do not achieve an adequate clamping force. In order to increase the clamping force, it has become necessary to utilize a large number of clamping screws, thereby rendering the adjustment of the relative positions of the tool elements a time consuming and uneconomical process.